


Thinking of You

by skenandj



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It's really mostly fluff, Light Angst, Link Wants Sidon, M/M, May or may not be based on my playthrough of the game, Musician Link!, Pining, Pre-Postgame, Selectively Mute Link, Takes place about halfway through the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Link works through his feelings for Prince Sidon via music! Maybe someday Link will share his music with Sidon.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObakeAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750116) by [ObakeAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/pseuds/ObakeAri). 



> Hi all! 
> 
> This is my first fic. There are a ton of influences and people that I need to credit. Those will be in the end notes. I wrote this fic as a companion to a composition. Here's the YouTube link if you want to give it a listen as you read. See ya in the end notes!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZE-8T75SRLo

No matter what he tried, Link could not stop thinking about him. As he cleared out a camp of monsters, he couldn’t help but think of how strong he was. As he completed yet another shrine puzzle, he couldn’t help but think of how handsome he was. As he travelled through ever-treacherous terrain, he couldn’t help but think of how charming he was. The time or place didn’t matter; come rain or shine, the only thing on Link’s mind was Prince Sidon. 

But now was not the time to be distracted, for Link had an overwhelming job to do. He had already restored the Divine Beasts Vah Ruta and Vah Naboris and freed the spirits of Mipha and Urbosa but there were still two Divine Beasts that needed to be restored; still two champions’ spirits that needed to be freed. Then, after all that, the problem of defeating Calamity Ganon loomed. 

Now, not even halfway through his quest, Link felt tired and broken. Thunderblight Ganon did quite a number on him: that wasn’t an experience Link wanted to go through again. Before he would face the last two incarnations, Link decided he would spend some time improving his stamina and vitality. 

As Link wandered from town to town and region to region in search of hidden shrines and clues on the location of the legendary sword, he often found himself humming a melody while thinking about the prince. His prince. Link couldn’t say if he had any formal music training. Perhaps he had some before his 100-year slumber: that might explain his aptitude. But if he did, he couldn’t remember it. Link was, however, thoroughly thankful for his current teacher.

============

Some time after Link woke from the Shrine of Resurrection and glided down from the Great Plateau, he came across a wandering Rito musician named Kass who sparked his interest in music. During their first encounter, near the Wetland Stable, Link was satisfied with just listening to Kass’ songs. Link was absolutely fascinated by the interplay of the Rito’s voice and his accordion. He sprung for a soft bed and fell asleep contentedly as he listened to Kass play throughout the night.

Every time they met from then on, Link would insist Kass teach him a little bit about music. Kass ended up spending hours teaching Link songs and the craft that went into making them. Link came to learn that the voice delivered the melody of a song and the accordion provided the harmony. It was then that Link decided he wanted an instrument of his own. During their last meeting, Link mentioned his desire to find an instrument and asked Kass what he should get. Kass excitedly showed him a book filled with pictures of all kinds of instruments. 

“Some of these instruments can really only play one note at a time: it is too difficult to play more than one note. Alone these instruments are excellent for playing melodies but they have a hard time accompanying.” Kass explained as Link enthusiastically nodded along, trying to take in all of the new information.

Turning the page, Kass continued. “Then there are a few instruments that can play more than one note at a time. There are even fewer that are portable. My accordion here is one of them. Then there are others like the lyre and the guitar. While these instruments can be used for harmony, if you practice enough then you will be able to play harmony and melody at the same time!” With that, Kass picked up his accordion and played a solo piece that Link heard him play many times before.

Link decided then that he wanted to find a harmonic instrument as soon as possible. While he enjoyed singing as he traveled, Link feared he would be unable to share his music with others. Link had a hard time speaking to anyone let alone singing in front of anyone. With a harmonic instrument, Link could express the full extent of his feelings. Now he just had to find one.

============

Link had a cozy home in Hateno Village thanks to Bolson, the local construction boss. He had a bed, a well-furnished kitchen, and some wall mounts for weapons, although he used one for his recently found guitar. At Link’s request, Bolson even managed to squeeze a piano in! Between fights, shrine quests, and nearly dying attempting to draw the Master Sword, Link spent as much time as he could learning how to play piano and guitar in the hopes that one day he might dazzle his prince with music. But that would involve inviting Sidon to his humble Hateno home. Where would Sidon even sleep? Surely he couldn’t send the prince to an inn. In fact, it would be rude to send the prince anywhere else but his own home but there was one problem: Link only had one bed. Link blushed heavily as he chased away the thoughts that followed. He had to focus if he wanted to produce the perfect composition to woo his prince. 

As the days passed, Link grew increasingly frustrated. While his home was comfortable enough, it didn’t provide him with the atmosphere he wanted. He couldn’t capture the refined yet wild character that captivated him so. Sure, Link had a few ideas but he needed more inspiration. He also desperately needed to step away from the piano that he had slaved over for the past few days. A change of scenery was in order. Link felt strong enough now; maybe he could give the Master Sword another try. With his weapons in tow and a guitar strapped to his back, Link departed for the Lost Woods.

============

Link failed again. For the second time, he found himself unable to draw the Master Sword. For the second time, he nearly died. This time he felt so confident; so able. A troublesome thought entered Link’s mind: “It would be so easy to give up.” He had already failed and his friends paid the price. He already met the spirits of two champions and he dreaded that he had two more to meet. And Zelda, who he had sworn to protect, had been locked in battle with Calamity Ganon for the past 100 years while Link recovered from his own failure. What would one more failure be? 

Link’s mood plummeted as he sat in a huge hollowed out tree in the Lost Woods while brooding over his most recent failure. How many more shrines would he have to beat? Desperate to pull himself out of his darkening mood, Link grabbed his guitar and closed his eyes. He strummed a chord and took wonder in the magical reverberation that his new shelter provided. Link continued, playing slowly as to enjoy the sonic properties of his tree. Link tried to relax as he played, searching for the most pleasant thing he could think of. His mind crossed over his friends in Kakariko Village, Hateno Village, and the Gerudo Desert. There truly were lovely people there but Link was looking for something else so he continued his search. Eventually, his mind settled on Zora’s Domain. This felt right. After all, Zora’s Domain felt like a second home to him. Yet, Link felt there was still a stronger connection left unexplored. It was then that his mind focused in on his beloved Prince Sidon. Link reveled in the pure ecstasy that the thought of his prince provided. 

Suddenly all was clear. Link knew why he had to persevere in the face of unimaginable adversity. For Sidon, Link would sacrifice everything. So that he might be with his prince, Link would defeat Calamity Ganon. Link would win. 

Link chuckled to himself, in awe of the positivity prince’s ability to raise his spirits without even being present. Under a new wave of inspiration, Link let the lowest note on his guitar ring out as clear as a bell. Then Link began to improvise a tune. As he played, Link gradually worked in parts of the melody he hummed as he went about his travels. When he finished, Link realized that this melody would be a perfect fit for the composition he was working on. Link quickly pulled out an arrow and hurriedly carved some notes into his hollowed out tree then he took a picture with his Sheikah Slate. This way he wouldn’t forget anything. Link then warped back to Hateno Village, ran back to his home, and pulled out some paper. At this point Link was overcome with inspiration as he furiously copied down his notes. Perfect. Now he had his melody and he had a good idea of what chords would go with it. Now he needed to settle on instrumentation. Link immediately thought of piano and flute. Both instruments had qualities that reflected what he admired in his prince. The piano and the flute were both elegant instruments worthy of Sidon’s refined character but they both had something more. The piano was a strong yet tender instrument and the flute was a wild and pure instrument. The combination was absolutely perfect!

After an hour of writing down his composition, Link was nearly finished. All the notes were there, neatly written out. All in all, his composition was fairly short. It was only two pages long and it lasted just over a minute. However, Link made sure to write it so that, similar to his thoughts on the piece’s subject, it could be played over and over again, continuously repeated. Link placed the manuscript on his piano and closed his eyes in concentration. Now it just needed a title. He wanted the title to be something simple and focused. Link opened his eyes and let out a warm chuckle. He had found the perfect title: Prince Sidon.

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh, this was my first time writing a piece of fiction! I usually write poetry and academic prose so, short as it is, this was a big first for me. I hope it came out to your liking!
> 
> This is a companion fic that goes with a composition I made (also for ObakeAri). If you didn't check it out at the beginning, feel free to give it a look (It's titled 'Boy Meets Fish' on Dustin Skenandore Music). It would be much appreciated. If you like it, drop a like or a comment and subscribe if you want more! I also have a tumblr (https://skenandj.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Special thanks to KyDesert for proofreading and making suggestions! Go check out his stuff!
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by ObakeAri's "Sidon's Epic Pining Adventure!" Go check it out!
> 
> This fic was also heavily inspired by this drawing by sleepy-moans:
> 
> http://sleepy-moans.tumblr.com/post/159916185049/i-love-to-imagine-how-it-sounds-like


End file.
